One Step at a Time
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: Life of students. KaitoxIchiru, TakumaxShiki, KainxAidou, KanamexZero (order of story not importance)
1. The Beginning

**Hello dear readers, I have no time period for this story so it could be a week skips or a month skipped at times. Their school doesn't follow any other school I know I just made it the way I wanted it to be like. The teachers are 23 to 26 and he students are 17 to 18. Sorry its short but intros are so hard to write. Decided to change this story from what I had previously not a lot but bits. **

**Contains: Lemon scene and may be a bit out of character (OOC). **

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

**The Beginning**

Ichiru nervously played with his jumper. He stared at the tired, sleeping members of the class which included his older twin brother Zero. His homeroom teacher introduced him to the class. He pointed to a spare seat at the back, silently instructing the boy to sit down. Ichiru slowly walked up the steps leading to the long table at the back which had seats attached to the wall. He sat down beside a blond who was secretly texting on his phone. He placed his bag at his feet after taking out a blue notebook to write in. The teacher did a register and then handed out leaflets on the schools conduct system. He talked for half an hour about the topic and what they would be studying for the upcoming trimester in his class. The bell rang signalling the end of the class, they were five minutes before the next lesson to get books from lockers and to make their way to the next class. Ichiru softly nudged the boy beside him in his attempt to capture his attention. After several attempts he finally got the blonde's attention.

"Oh! I apologise. I didn't realise someone was next to me," the blond replied.

"It's alright. I was just wondering what lesson was next as they forgot to give me a timetable," the silverette replied.

The blond rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh man! It's history with Mr Takamiya! Sorry, by the way I'm Hanabusa Aidou."

"I'm Ichiru Kiryu, nice to meet you. Is Mr. Takamiya nice?" Ichiru asked unaware how to take Aidou's comment about the history teacher.

"Well you're just about to find out," Aidou replied pointing to a figure that just entered the room. Ichiru found it helpful that most of the classes where in the same room except for the classes which took place in the Lab or in the art, music and drama classrooms.

Ichiru looked at the man. He felt his heart thump rapidly in this chest. Ichiru smiled as he absorbed Kaito's features. He had short brown locks which had been combed back. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. Ichiru blushed as he caught a glimpse of Kaito's light tanned skin before the teacher closed his opened buttons. The bell rang alerting the teacher that the five minute break was over and that class was to begin.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Takamiya for those who don't know me but for those who do it's good to see you again. Now class, turn to page 134 of the book you were given for assignment last trimester and read the chapter. I will be giving you an essay title at the end of the period on the Slave Trade."

Half of the class gave a groan as others began reading the chapter. Ichiru put his hand up. Kaito glanced over at the new face.

"Sir, I don't have that book," Ichiru stated. Kaito ushered Ichiru over with his finger. Ichiru got out of his seat and walked to the front to the teacher's desk. Kaito handed Ichiru a book.

"Ichiru Kiryu I assume?" Ichiru nodded. "You've missed a lot of the course, I suggest that you come after school and I'll help you catch up. Perhaps for an hour everyday next week and the week after if necessary. This week I'm quite busy due to the exams the juniors are sitting."

"Okay Sir. Thank you for the book," Ichiru smiled as he took the book from the brunette and placed it close to his chest. He turned and walked back to his seat. Instead of reading, all he could do that period was sit and watch Mr. Takamiya who didn't seem to notice due to the marking he was doing.

The bell rang marking the end of the double period of history much to Ichiru's disappointment. They were given a twenty minute break to prepare for their next class and to get something to eat and/or drink from the cafeteria. Aidou decided to give Ichiru a tour of the building.

"Ichiru, how come you entered this school so late in the year? I don't mean to pry into your private life but you know Zero goes here so why didn't you just come to this school when he did?" Aidou asked as he munched a chocolate bar.

"Well... I was ill so my mother was afraid of me going to school; because she thought my illness might get worse. But the doctors gave me the okay a few weeks ago for me to go to school so I begged mother to let me attend, and now here I am," Ichiru explained.

"Wow! I wish I could miss school for so long but I guess I would hate to be ill!"Aidou said in amazement.

"It wasn't too bad, I had a private tutor. I just wasn't allowed to go out in case I did become more ill or infected so that was a bit boring but the nurses kept me company."

The bell rang.

"We have English then Art common let's get a move on before Mr Kuran kills us!" Aidou said grabbing Ichiru's arm as he began to run down the corridor. They arrived in their classroom. They sat at the back at a four seated table. Zero sat down beside his younger brother along with his red headed friend.

"Ichiru this is Shiki, Shiki this is my little brother Ichiru, and he's new to the school, so look after him!" Zero said introducing the pair to one another.

They both shook hands politely and chatted casually for a few moments before a brunette man walked into the classroom and slammed onto his desk a pile of books and separate sheets of papers.

"Great!" Zero muttered under his breath, "He's mad which means a lot of homework and lectures on how we do not exceed his standards today!"

Ichiru nodded his head taking in what his brother had said. Surely this teacher would not flood them with work just because he was mad. How wrong he was by the end of the lesson they had been stuck with a dissertation and three different essays. The essays were due in, in two days. Aidou and Shiki guided Ichiru to the Art department as Zero had been told to stay behind after falling asleep and then back chatting to the teacher. Ichiru couldn't blame him, the teacher had seemed to pick on Zero throughout the whole lesson and according to Shiki, Mr Kuran liked to pick on Zero all the time.

Ichiru was greeted by a bubbly blond man with flashing green eyes. The teachers name was Mr Ichijo but he preferred to be called Takuma. Ichiru felt awkward calling a teacher he just met by his first name and insisted on calling him Mr Ichijo. He was a nice man and let the class get on with their work. Several pupils went up to him to ask for his help and he smiled and gave them advice to improve their art pieces. Shiki had decided to do a festival scene and was interested in tarot cards. He asked Mr Ichijo if he could see a picture of tarot cards using the teacher's computer. Takuma helped him and Ichiru swore he saw Mr Ichijo smack the red heads ass discretely but not enough for it to catch anyone's attention and for no one to see, but Ichiru saw from where he was sitting. He decided to shake it off thinking it was just his imagination or it was just a playful, joking kind of smack.

Ichiru loved art and decided to draw a picture of an amusement park. He had never been to one but had always read about them in magazines and manga which he loved. The bell rang which signalled lunch. Aidou and Ichiru packed up their art stuff and walked down the corridor they began talking about a new game that came out Vampire Bite which costs a lot of money.

"Oh have you played Vampire Bite? My guardian bought me it for my birthday! It's amazing! It's so fun but the puzzles get me easily confused!" Aidou said cheerily. Ichiru laughed.

"Don't you mean parent?"

"Well my mum and dad died when I was a few years old and I went to live with my Grandpa when my brother went to university. But we didn't get on because Grandpa was always busy so my brother and I lived together for a few years but then he went abroad so his friend decided to take me in. You'll meet him soon, he's called Akatsuki Kain, and he's the schools 'nurse' and 'councillor'. Want to come round my house and play it? Maybe you'll get passed the level I'm on."

"Well I'd love to come play Vampire Bite round your house. Let me get out my notebook so I can take down the address," Ichiru fumbled in his bag looking for the notebook.

"Damn! I must have left it in Art. Can you wait here while I go get it?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, sure!"

Ichiru thanked him before running back to art. He knocked on the door. He received no reply so decided to walk in thinking no one was there. The silverette couldn't believe his eyes; the blond art teacher was kissing Shiki! Not only that his hand was underneath the boys shirt! At least that explained why he smacked his ass. Takuma noticed Ichiru standing by the door, his mouth was wide open.

"I... I... forgot my... my... no... notebook," he stuttered in shock. Shiki turned to see the red faced boy and his face also turned a bright shade of red. He quickly fastened his buttons as Ichiru retrieved his notebook from under the desk he had been sitting at.

The two boys left together. They walked in silence.

Shiki suddenly broke the silence, "Ichiru you can't tell anybody else about what just happened! Takuma could get fired and I don't want that!"

"How long has... that... been going on for?"

"Two years."

"TWO YEARS!"

"Shhhhh... no one knows but Aidou and Zero and well now you."

"I don't disapprove of you two but how and when?"

"Ichiru I can trust your brother and you are twins so I suppose I can trust you..."

Ichiru butted in, "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the same. I won't tell but I would like an explanation... after what I just witnessed."

"That's understandable. Well Takuma and I are childhood friends even though he is seven years older than I am. We were neighbours when I was little and became the best of friends. During junior school he stopped talking to me I didn't understand so asked him and he confessed. So I decided to date him. But if the school finds out he'll be fired and I'll be expelled, so you can't tell anyone!"

"That is so sweet! It's like a shoujo manga!" Ichiru giggled.

"You're into shoujo too? I only read them because Taku likes them but I prefer Shounen," Shiki said blushing red.

...

The school day went by quite fast to Ichiru's delight and before he knew it was the end of the day. He had joined the basketball and art club but they weren't on for the month because the juniors had exams. Ichiru met up with Zero at the assigned meeting point and walked home. They caught the bus home to their apartment which was on the other side of town. They walked past small shops and run down houses. They climbed up three flights of creaky stairs to their dirty, cold apartment.

Zero opened the creaking door and ushered Ichiru in quickly to escape the damp corridor. They both dumped their bags on the worn out couch. Ichiru walked over to the stove and made dinner for both Zero and himself. He knew their mother was most likely to be at the hospital: a few years ago their father was in an accident and had been in a coma ever since. Zero thanked his brother for the pasta he had made and offered to clean the dishes before he left for his part time job. Ichiru allowed his brother to wash their dishes as he cleared the table. He locked the door behind Zero once the older silverette left. Ichiru grabbed his bag from the couch and took his books out. He finished all his homework before cleaning the rest of the apartment. He changed his parents bedding and fingered the mattress gently – it had been so long since either of them had actually slept in the bed. At around ten o'clock, Ichiru heard the front door open revealing Zero. He smiled at his little brother who ushered him into the bathroom where he had prepared a bath. Ichiru left his brother to bathe and went to bed. Ichiru closed his eyes. He wished his brother didn't have to work so hard and could spend more time with him. He wished he could make his brother happy but all Zero did was worry about work and hospital bills; he didn't even care about school. Ichiru just wanted his brother to be happy but that seemed to be impossible. His mind began to wonder as he tried to sleep, the image of Kaito popped into his head. He had developed a small love at first sight thing for the history teacher. He couldn't believe that Shiki was dating a teacher but maybe he too wanted to date Kaito. Maybe they could date? That would be impossible seeing as they were teacher and student and as Shiki had said he could be expelled and Takuma would be fired if anyone knew. What difference did it make? There was only a six year different between him and Mr Takamiya if he was twenty one and Mr Takamiya was twenty seven the only obstacle in their path would be the fact that they were both male. Ichiru sighed, he was thinking too much. Slowly he drifted into a silent sleep.

Zero sighed as he sunk into the tiny bath in their apartment. He knew that there was homework waiting for him but decided he could probably do it on the bus to school or before class. Mr Kuran would no doubt give him a lecture anyway on his homework. The silverette washed thoroughly and dressed in the pyjamas Ichiru had left out for him. Zero smiled, Ichiru had been a great help since he had come home from the hospital and was told that he could live at home again... well their home wasn't great but Ichiru had been happy to live with his brother and go outside again. Zero grabbed a towel and dried his hair to avoid catching a cold. He didn't need a cold at that moment in time; too much was happening at school and his jobs... he just couldn't afford to be ill.

He walked over to the tiny bedroom he shared with his younger brother. He looked over at his younger sibling, curled up in a ball asleep. He placed a small kiss on the younger boy's forehead. How he wished he could escape this crappy apartment and make a better life for his family and himself. He worked to at least keep this crummy shelter over their heads and some food on the table even if it was simplistic meals such as toast and instant noodles. The rent of the place was so dear even when it was a shit hole but this was the cheapest apartment which they could rent since their mother no longer worked and spent her days sitting beside their father's bedside only coming to the apartment to get a change of clothes for herself. She didn't bother to visit and make sure her boys were safe and well. Her husband was her first priority and slowly both her boys had faded away from her mind.

Zero climbed into his bed, he could tell Ichiru had changed the bedding as it spelt of lavender and lilies and the fact that it felt fresh and clean. Zero allowed the scent to calm him to sleep and to forget about his worries. At least for another day.

**I do apologise for it being short but I can't help it. Please review I know some people don't mind criticism but I'm not one of them and they make me depressed and don't write mean reviews please. Update the next chapter once I get 5-10 reviews :) **

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	2. School and Apartments

**Hey reader, hope you're enjoying the story so far. This will be a four part series of the four couples. The first couple is KaitoxIchiru (then TakumaxShiki, KainxAidou and the last story will be KanamexZero - the couples will be mentioned in each series but they will have main stories in that order if you don't understand you'll find out later ^^)**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**School and Apartments**

Ichiru pulled him jumper over his head and placed four pieces of toast into the toaster for Zero and himself. He turned on the small TV that was placed in the corner of the kitchen. He flicked through the channels until he came across the news. He sat at the table and watched as a news reporter talked about the horrible conditions around the world. He flicked over the channel to something more positive which was a cooking show. Ichiru watched as the woman taught them how to make fried chicken; this made Ichiru wonder about what they would eat for dinner. Zero walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that had popped out of the toaster. He sat beside Ichiru at their small table. Ichiru stood up and walked to the door frame where the door was hanging loosely from the broken hinge.

"Zero, are you coming with me to school?" Ichiru asked. Zero shook his head and continued eating his toast and he began reading the daily newspaper. Ichiru went into his bedroom and grabbed his books and shoved them into his bags. He picked up his bags and left the house. He noticed his bus at the bus stop and ran as fast as he could to catch it. Luckily he just caught it before it left. Ichiru got off the bus about 5 miles from school. Ichiru moaned as he searched his bag for some money to buy a drink as he hadn't eaten any of the toast he made in his rush to get to school, he wanted to be early so he could go to the library and pick up the books which he had on hold. Ichiru mumbled to himself angrily as he made his way to the library. In his frustration he didn't look up and bumped into a stack of papers, making them fall to the floor. Ichiru quickly apologised as he bent down to collect the papers that had fallen. He looked up to see two brown eyes staring down at him. Ichiru blushed as he noticed it was Kaito.

"I'm sorry Sir for dropping your papers," Ichiru apologised.

"It's alright Ichiru," Kaito said. Ichiru's stomach grumbled and he blushed. Kaito laughed to himself.

"Ichiru would you like to join me for a coffee in the cafeteria and maybe a cinnamon bun?" Kaito asked trying to stop himself from laughing at the funny noise coming from Ichiru's stomach.

"I don't have any money on me Sir but it was nice of you to offer," said Ichiru handing the papers to Kaito.

"I'll pay! It'll be my treat," the teacher stated as he smiled at the blushing student, he couldn't help but think that Ichiru looked cute when he blushed.

"Well then I insist on carrying some of those papers for you Sir."

Kaito handed him a quarter of the stack of papers and they walked off to place them in his room. As they walked to the cafeteria Ichiru asked awkwardly, "Sir what's a cinnamon bun? I've never had one."

"You'll find out," Kaito said smiling at the young boy, he couldn't believe he had never had one before.

Ichiru grabbed a table as Kaito went to go get the drinks and buns. Ichiru felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He took out his black mobile and answered the text. Aidou had text him saying that he was going to be late and to try and to explain to the teacher that he was going to be late due to traffic. Ichiru flipped his phone shut as he saw Kaito approaching him. He placed the two drinks down in front of him along with the buns. Ichiru smiled in appreciation and took a bite out of his bun. It tasted so sweet and warm. It was the first time he'd ever had anything so rich in his life.

"How is it?" Kaito asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"So yummy!" Ichiru said with his mouth full. Kaito laughed at his child like behaviour.

"So how are you finding the History course is it hard to catch up on?"

"It's fine for now."

"There's to be a test next Friday," Kaito stated as he ate half of his bun.

"I've been studying hard and hopefully your extra notes and extra help will pay off," Ichiru said as he added a sachet of cream to his coffee.

"If you get full marks in this test I'll give you a reward!"

"What!?"

"I do this with all my students, it's usually something like a book they want, tickets to a movie, you know just to motivate them to do well. I'm not the evil teacher which everyone thinks I am and I assume Mr Hanabusa has described me that way!" he chuckled at the thought of the blond student who had scared off the first years by telling them that he was a dictator.

"No! No! No he hasn't! I'll make sure to get a hundred percent then Sir!" he said smiling. Kaito smiled back. The first bell rang signalling that class was about to start. Ichiru picked up his bag and the half filled coffee cup. He waved goodbye to the teacher as he made way to his class. The teacher was late so Aidou just made it in time. Ichiru noticed a small hickey on his neck as he sat down beside him.

"Wow, someone had a good time?" the silverette joked.

"What do you mean?" Aidou asked confused.

"The hickey," he pointed it out, "it's quite recent I would say!"

"Yeah well... How are you enjoying school? Anyone caught your eye yet?"

"Fine avoid the question now, I'll just get it out of you later! I do like that teacher Mr Takamiya but that could never happen, he's older and a teacher!" Ichiru sighed as he took out his book.

"Do you know Mr Takamiya rewards students who do well in their tests?"

"Yes, he was telling me about it. I might ask for tickets to see a movie, I haven't been to the cinema in ages. There's a new action fantasy movie out that I want to go see!"

"Or you could ask him to take you to the movies or dinner or both!"

"No I couldn't! I would be embarrassed! Plus he would say no!"

"I'll help you gain some confidence to ask!"

"I don't want to! Maybe I'll ask for a cook book... that's more practical than tickets to a movie!"

"You still coming over this week to watch 'The Blind Side' just got it on blu-ray!"

"I can't wait to watch it. It's had very good reviews and looks amazing!"

"Settle down class. Sorry I'm late there was an accident on the motorway."

Ichiru began doodling in his notepad as Aidou read a magazine while the teacher marked the attendance. The day went by quickly until the last subject English with Mr Kuran. They all took their seats as their teacher handed out a booklet of information on the book they were studying. Zero lay on the table and closed his eyes. When Mr Kuran reached his desk he smacked the boy with a book across the head and handed it to him when Zero's head shot up.

"I will see you after class Mr Zero Kiryu!" Kaname said as he took his place at the front of the class room.

Zero mumbled and whispered into Ichiru's ear not to wait for him after school. They were made to read their books and then to answer the questions on the book to help them with analysing the book.

* * *

Ichiru had decided to make his way home himself. He walked with Aidou. Once he reached the house he sighed. It was messy. Most likely his mother had come home, did what she had to do and left. Ichiru smiled sadly, it was hard having a father in hospital, and a brother who spent all his energy working at two different jobs just to keep up the rent as their mother was never there to pay the landlord and no longer left them money to take care of themselves. Ichiru didn't want to sound mean but his mother was selfish and he was beginning to feel as if he no longer cared whether or not she was his mother and wanted her out of his life. Ichiru walked into his bedroom and dumped his bag onto his bed. He retrieved the tool box under his bed and made his way into the sitting room. He fixed the broken table, the old sitting room television, the microwave and some floor boards that had come loose, Ichiru was very skilled in repairing broking items. He finished mending all the broken things; he then cleaned the apartment and made instant noodles for himself. After finishing his dinner he made a start on his revision for the test but Aidou's words stuck in his mind, _Ask him on a date_. He could never do that for four reasons: one - it would be embarrassing, two - they were both guys, three - it was his teacher and four - they were both guys and Ichiru didn't know if Kaito swung that way. Ichiru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door close. Zero smiled proudly as he produced an envelope from his pocket.

"This month's rent... and a small bonus! The girls at the cafe were so nice giving me a few of their tips so that I could buy the converse I saw in the shop, remember the black ones with the raven on the side and I would have a little over to buy a second hand game station for us!"

Zero hugged his brother tightly. Ichiru produced a bowl of ramen for his brother.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it... that's great news by the way Zero! I know you've been eyeing those black converses for a month!" Ichiru said as he placed a jumper over his head to keep him warm, they had been reducing the amount of times they put on the heaters so they could save money. He opened the lock and stared at the plump man in front of him.

"I've come to collect this month's rent," their landlord said as he leered at Ichiru. Zero came up behind Ichiru. He stood in front of his younger brother; he hated the landlord as he always tried to make a move on Ichiru, why didn't he understand Ichiru didn't like him - even after he smacked him once for attempting to grope his ass. Zero wished he could buy a gun and shoot the guy - he had no family or friends no one would know. Zero took the money out his pocket and counted it. He handed the correct amount over.

"I'll sorry to tell you Zero but due to recent events the rent has increased by a fifth of the original price."

Zero mumbled as he placed a fifth of the rent into the landlords face. Before he could say anything else he slammed the door shut in his face before he could try to flirt with Ichiru like he always did after he got paid. Once he even tried to pay Ichiru to sleep with him with the money they paid for rent.

"Bastard!" Zero muttered as he looked at the amount left, "At least we can still buy the game station."

"No buy your converse Zero; you work hard at what you do. You deserve a treat!"

"But we both want the game station it's a bit selfish to just to buy something for me!"

"It's okay! Aidou lets me play with his, plus it's not necessary and you never spoil yourself!"

Zero smiled and shook his brother's hair. He was glad he had such a sweet little brother who cared about him. Ichiru placed a kiss on his brother's cheek and headed to bed. Zero sat back at his seat at the dinner table and resumed eating his noodles. He was so pissed that they had increased the rent the apartment wasn't even worth it, it was cold and damp, there was a leak in the bathroom, and there was no proper heating and Ichiru ending up fixing everything that was broken instead of the landlord who was paid to do these things or at least their lease stated he was supposed to.

He smiled to himself, it could be worse they could have no shelter or food at all. He thought maybe they should look for another apartment but that could take weeks and they would need one closer to school and the apartments and dorm rooms near the school were too dear for them. Zero sighed there was nothing he could do but prepare for his second job. He walked into his room and changed; he noticed Ichiru's back to him and placed a small kiss on his head before he left the house. He made sure to lock the door tightly before heading to the store for his shift - he didn't want that bastard getting to Ichiru when he was gone.

Ichiru began going over his notes in his head. He began thinking about what he would ask for as a reward, it wouldn't hurt him to ask the teacher on a date, it's not like he had a reputation like Aidou had said, he had been nice to him plus one little date wouldn't get him fired, would it? Ichiru sighed he would ask Mr Takamiya out and if he was rejected he would be prepared for it. He quickly called Aidou to tell him his decision.

"What should I do when I ask him out?" Ichiru asked the blond.

"Sir, would you like to go insert wherever you want to go in here with me? Usually Mr Takamiya gives the test the first period and then marks the tests the second period."

"Okay I'll ask him after he's marked the test if I get a hundred percent."

"Good Luck, I have to go! My boyfriends tickling me because I have the remote, See you tomorrow'!"

"Bye," Ichiru chuckled to himself he lay back on his pillow tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Zero was sitting at the table staring at the phone. Ichiru slammed his bag down on the desk, he hadn't scored a perfect mark on the surprise test Kaito decided to give that day but it was okay, there would be other tests and other chances, like Aidou said they had one next week. He turned to Zero who looked like he was ready to punch a wall.

"What's the matter Zero?" he asked.

"Father woke up three weeks ago."

"That's great! Why aren't you happy?"

"The hospital let him go..."

"And... we can be a family again!"

"No! Mother is taking her and father's savings and they are going to go travelling!"

"I don't understand?"

"Money which she could've given us to leave this dump she is using to get away from it!"

"What... there must be a mistake! What did she say?"

"She said and I quote, 'Boys you are old enough to look after yourselves. Stay safe and healthy. We are going to go travel the world like we always wanted to, now we have the time and money. We'll send you a postcard' end of quote!"

"But... but... why... we need money for rent! You've been working day and night to get rent money and she had it in the bank!"

"Oh best news is she took the remaining cash out of my account! She said they need some spending money and that she would pay me back!"

"No... No... No... We can't live here! I don't want to live here!"

"Ichiru there is nothing in my account! We may have to move! I'll need to quit school, find a better job!"

"No don't quit school! You can't! We'll find a way! Zero!"

"How could they do this to us?! We are their children!"

"Zero..."

"No! I'm going to my job. I'll see if I can get extra shifts or something..."

"Zero!"

"Ichiru, don't worry I'll find a way to get the rent."

Ichiru watched as Zero slammed the door as he left. He couldn't believe his parents had been so selfish! So stupid! He wandered into his bedroom and looked around. He didn't want to live like this he wanted to live like the families in the books, were the mother cooked them meals and the father went to work and they lived in a nice house. Ichiru wouldn't have cared about his current situation if his parents had left them some money or sent some while they travelled but he knew they wouldn't. Now they were fully independent. Zero and Ichiru had officially been forgotten by their parents. Ichiru climbed into bed praying and hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**So how was that? I wanted a bit of drama because they spice up stories. Please write a review but if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. 5-10 reviews for next chapter. Sorry for long wait for those actually wanting to read this I have exam and dying x.x Exams is always my excuse so I'll be good this time and update properly ... or atleast try ^^**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	3. Things are changing

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this**

**Sorry for the late update I haven't had time to proof read the chapter but I finally made some time to do it.**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Things are changing**

Ichiru stared at the textbook in front of him. His face was a bright red colour. He couldn't believe how close he was to Kaito. He secretly crept glances at the teacher as he went over the coursework and what they had studied.

"So what is the answer Ichiru?" Kaito asked.

"Sorry what was the question again?" Ichiru said quickly trying to cover up the fact that he had not been listening to the brunette but instead been staring at him.

Kaito sighed and glanced at the clock, it was nearing five o'clock.

"How about we call it quits for today?" Kaito stated as he gathered his book.

"That would be fine sir and thank you again for these lessons, without them I don't think I could've caught up with the class."

"Well... just keep learning and studying and you will do fine. Remember we have a test this coming Friday. I hope you have been studying hard."

"How could I forget and yes I've been studying every night, every second when I get one," Ichiru mumbled as he shoved his books into his bag.

Ichiru nodded at the teacher and left the classroom. He slowly walked past the empty classrooms until he heard people shouting. Curiosity got the better of him and he peered into the doorway at his brother fighting with Mr Kuran.

"No Sir! This is an A grade paper! How could you possibly give it a B! I stayed up all night to produce this and for what a B ... A B! This is totally unfair my work is far better than Aidou's and you gave the blond idiot an A minus! How could that idiot who doesn't even pay attention get a better mark than me!" Zero yelled at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Mr Kiryu but that is life. I read your paper and I felt that it was a B. It's not your best work because I can only assume you took one night to do it and it was probably the night before it was due," Kuran stated coldly.

"It is an A grade paper hell an A plus but if I would want you to be generous than at least at least an A minus! If I'm pushing it..."

"You are!"

"Well guess what? I don't care. This is an unfair mark. You always give me low grades even though I produce some of the best stuff in this class!"

"That's what you think. Mr Kiryu should I remind you that you are the student and that I am the teacher! You will take whatever mark I give you no arguments!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I have never said that I hated you. What would give you that idea?"

"You treat me differently from everyone else. You degrade me and you always make sure I get the lowest grade in the class or I get a lower mark than I deserve and don't even deny it you and I both know it!"

"Maybe you should work harder then rather than spending one night on it."

"I'm busting my ass just to please you, your highness!"

"Language Kiryu!"

"Aw who cares. You are so damn cruel to me maybe I should report you!"

"Report me for what? Giving you a grade you deserved!?"

"For discrimination!"

"How have I discriminated against you Kiryu!?"

"You always have! I remember the first day I came in here you looked at me, saw my tattoo and ear piercings and instantly thought I was a delinquent!"

"I made no such assumption!"

"You did! You gave a cold look to me when you saw me!"

"Kiryu I don't have time to argue with you!" Kuran stated rubbing his temples.

"Neither do I!" Zero screamed as he stormed out the classroom past Ichiru. The younger twin chased after his brother.

"Zero, wait up!" he called after him.

"Oh!" Zero stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother, "Sorry I didn't notice you."

The two brother went home together. Neither of them said a word until they entered their apartment.

"Ichiru what do you want for dinner? We have noodles, ketchup, eggs and a pint of milk ... on second thoughts let's just order something to eat. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure what you going to order?" Ichiru asked but they knew that it would be too much money to buy out but they didn't have any food in the fridge to eat.

"Cheese, ham with jalapeños is that okay?" Zero said as he dialled the number into the house phone.

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to quickly get changed," Ichiru stated.

The pizza arrived half an hour later. Ichiru and Zero ate in silence.

"I heard you fighting with Mr Kuran..." Ichiru said breaking the silence.

"Well he should have given me the grade I thoroughly deserved!"

"But you shouldn't fight with the man. He's your teacher remember you need good grades and recommendations for university!"

"I don't care. I was right! I hate him so much I can't believe he would not just give me the grade I deserved!"

"Are you sure it's not a hidden meaning?"

"I don't think it could have a hidden meaning! I think he hates me!"

"Zero ... I don't know. Maybe he just wants you to try harder?"

"But I am working hard. I try to do his work whenever I can! It's not easy having two jobs, a mother and father who have just fucked off leaving their two sons to fend for themselves and tons of homework!"

"Zero maybe you should quit your jobs. I could get a job or two and then you would have more time to study," Ichiru said looking his brother dead in the eyes.

"No, you need to study!"

"Why? Why? I can study and keep a job. I'm not the one whose applying to medical school am I!" Ichiru shouted at his brother.

"Ichiru I said no now drop it!"

"It's because you think I'm weak isn't it! Isn't it! I was weak but I can take care of myself I don't need you! I don't need you Zero! Just because I'm younger and I was hospitalised for years does not mean you can tell me what to do! I love you Zero that's why I want to help. But if you don't need me then I don't need you!" Ichiru screamed as he got up from his seat. Zero grabbed Ichiru's wrist.

"Ichiru, sit back down. If you storm off then I won't speak to you ever again!"

Ichiru yanked his wrist away from Zero's grip and ran to his room slamming his door in anger. Ichiru felt the tears brim his eyes as he got under his covers. The tears trailed down his face as he slept.

Zero sighed. He didn't know what to do. He loved his brother and in his defence all he was doing was trying to keep his brother away from the evil that lurked in the world. With his mum and dad now gone he felt that he needed to take care of Ichiru as they only had each other to rely on now. No other family or friends. Zero sighed as he placed the pizza box in the bin. He grabbed his coat and headed to his other part time job.

Zero beeped at another item as the blond stared at him in frustration.

"Kiryu could you hurry up with my items! I do have some place to be!" the blond stated. Zero looked at her in annoyance and thought to himself, _'Yeah if you have somewhere else to be why are you buying a dinner for one meal on a Friday night?_'

"Miss SURNAME, let me do my job," he replied calmly.

She tapped her foot furiously as she waited for Zero to bag her items.

"That'll be..." Zero never got to finish his sentence as she shoved the amount of money into Zero's hand.

Zero sighed as she began to double check her items and the receipt.

"I seem to be missing my cat food," she stated coldly.

"You didn't have any cat food or I didn't scan any!"

"Are you calling me a liar!"

"No, Miss I'm simply stating that there was no cat food on the counter, you can go pick up a can right now and I'll add it on."

"Why you little..." she raised her hand but was stopped by a strong hold.

"Hello Ruka, what are you doing?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled lowering her hand.

"I would hope not but would you mind hurrying up only I have to hurry home. I've been grading papers all evening and really want to go home."

"Of course, I'm just going. Would you like to get a cup of tea or coffee?" She asked twirling her blond hair in a way that she thought was flirtatious. Zero rolled his eyes as he took out the correct change from the till to hand her.

"As I just said I really want to go home maybe some other time," Kaname stated as he began loading his items onto the checkout.

Ruka grabbed her bags and left mumbling to herself.

"Good Evening Zero. I didn't know you worked here."

"I didn't know we were on a first name bases outside of school and I didn't realise my life was any of your business!"

"Well ... anyways ... why are you working here?"

"The same reason you work as a teacher."

"You enjoy being a checkout boy?"

"Sir, you're so funny," Zero said sarcastically.

Zero glanced up at the clock.

"Maria it's your turn," he shouted to the back of the store and a small girl with platinum hair came and began to take over from Zero. Zero was glad to be out of there and ran home as fast as he could to Ichiru. He wanted to get away from Kuran his first problem of the day and go home to Ichiru his second problem of the day.

Ichiru sat up in his bed reading over his notes. He heard a knock on the door and thought it must be Zero. He opened the door but rather than his brother being there it was their horrible land lord.

"Ah Ichiru," He smirked his voiced laced with venom.

"Yes?" asked Ichiru wondering why the old man was here.

"I wanted to speak to Zero but if he's not here then I will kindly talk to you," he said as he pushed by Ichiru and walked into their apartment.

"Excuse me, I don't think I said you could come in here!" Ichiru said leaving the door wide opened in case the pervert decided to do anything again like the last time he came to visit them and only Ichiru had been home.

"I can come in here if I want to after all it is my property," he stated.

"Technically no because we pay rent to live in this shit hole, so technically it belongs to us!"

"Well actually it belongs to me and I have decided to sell this place. Turns out some rich bloke wants to buy this whole area and convert it into a shopping mall. So this means that you have a week to pack up your stuff and get out."

"What you can't do this!" Ichiru yelled as he clenched his hands into small fists.

"Oh but I can..." he looked over at Ichiru slyly, "well you could always live with me. I could treat you like a Queen, give you everything you want and all I ask for is for your body as payment."

"Like I would ever do something so demeaning, so whorish in my life! I think you should leave before I call the police!"

"What they going to do? Kick me out of my own property?" the landlord walked over to Ichiru and grabbed his wrists and pinned him to a wall his eyes trailed greedily over Ichiru's petite body. Just as he was about to kiss Ichiru, Zero ran into the room and pulled him off of him. Zero began punching the landlord in the face. The landlord began fighting back and knocked Zero into the table. Ichiru tried his best to get the landlord off of him but was pushed into a wall. Eventually Zero was able to knock the landlord out with a chair from the kitchen.

"Come on grab everything we own like the game console and phones, leaving nothing that we paid for behind he should be knocked out for the next hour or so..." Zero said as he hastily got up from his feet. Ichiru ignored the blood spilling from his ear and grabbed everything and stuffed them into various bags it helped that they didn't have much and that they're clothes were already packed in suitcases because they couldn't afford a wardrobe to keep their clothes in.

They grabbed their stuff and went down to the bus station, the landlord would be unable to catch up with them nor would he be able to find them as this bus station was an hour away from the apartment. Ichiru began to cry and his brother placed his hand on his brother head wiping away the blood.

"I'm so sorry!" Ichiru wept.

"It's not your fault!" Zero said trying to comfort his brother because it wasn't his fault they were like this, their parents had taken their money to go travelling and not left them anything to live on or any 'in case of an emergency' money. Their parents hadn't even made sure that their children were being looked after properly, they had just upped and left them to fend for themselves without a care in the world what could become of them. Zero sighed and took out his phone and dialled a certain number.

"Who are you calling?" Ichiru asked.

"Well we have no place to go so I have to call _him_ as a last resort!"

"Zero I'm sorry! I know how much you don't like _him_! It's okay we can get by without _him_!"

"Yeah well you like him and he loves us and will take care of us unlike some people I could mention," Ichiru shut his mouth knowing full well who Zero meant by his comment, "plus it's not like he would be looking after us alone as our God parent happens to also be his partner who is living with him, thus the two of them will technically be looking after us." Ichiru loved his brother and knew his brother must love him very much if he was willing to ask _him _for help even if their God Father was going to be there.

_'Hello?'_ came the voice from the other end.

'Can we come stay with you ... Uncle Kaien?' Zero asked regretting it immediately.

* * *

**I decided to make this quite a long story probably about 24 chapters maybe and do about 4-6 chapters per couple but then other couples will also pop up as well. I hope this was worth the very very long wait and I'm sorry about that! Not many people read this story so I'm quite sad but I will finish this story! I wasn't gonna make the land lord important but then I thought yeah let's make him make things complicated and weird. 5 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter ^^**

**Love Ya **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	4. Family, Problems and School

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this**

**Sorry for the late update been busy this past week**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Family, Problems and School**

Zero couldn't believe it his own god father had refused them a place to stay and why, because he was in Chine. Zero knew it was wrong to be angry but I mean they should've come first shouldn't they have? At least he had said that they were welcome to stay next week when he was back in town. Zero glanced over at Ichiru who was calmly sleeping on his shoulder. He sighed as he gazed at the innocent face.

"I guess we'll just have to stay at a hotel tonight," Zero said as he counted the amount of money he had, he had taken the wallet of the landlord which he thought wasn't wrong seeing as he had tried to put his grubby hands on Ichiru. Zero knew of a small hotel near their school which they would be able to stay at for a while. Zero shook Ichiru awake when they arrived at their destination. Ichiru rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. Zero groaned at the action, he didn't like the fact Ichiru refused to go to the barbers and get it cut, Ichiru just argued it was just a waste of money that they could spend on something more useful and that he liked his grown out hair as people no longer mistook him for Zero. Zero grabbed Ichiru and led him to the small hotel that they would stay at. Zero told Ichiru to stay in their hotel room as he went to his bartending job.

Ichiru wandered around the small family hotel in boredom. He noticed a group of girls at the reception and smiled brightly at them.

"Er... make that five nights instead of two," he heard one of the girls say.

He sat down at the cafe that the hotel had. Soon the girls he saw at the reception found him and sat down at the same table, they bought Ichiru a hot chocolate which Ichiru found weird, usually the man would buy a girl a drink if they were interested in them but then again usually it was an alcoholic drink and this was a warm, yummy drink. The girls began to chat Ichiru up but he decided to make it clear to them that he was not interested in having a relationship at that moment but that didn't seem to bother the girls as they began to slowly become friends with the silverette. As the girls and Ichiru made their way back to their rooms Ichiru felt someone pull on his arm he turned around to see an old lady with a friendly smile.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked trying to be polite.

"I saw how you were with those girls and was wondering if you would like a job."

"Excuse me?" Ichiru said in disbelief.

"I notice you and your twin, it seems as if you have ran away from home... I don't mean to pry but that's only what I can assume as teenage boys usually don't check into our hotel by themselves around this time of year," she stated.

"Well.. we were kicked out of our apartment so decided to stay at this hotel for a short while," Ichiru thought it wouldn't matter whether or not he told the woman about their problem.

"Ah ... I see," she smiled brightly, "Anyways I am a bit short staffed at the moment and the way you were with those girls was quite amazing and if you come work for me, I'll be more than happy to give you accommodation and provide meals although I can't pay you that much money."

"No .. no I mean that sounds perfect but won't your husband or kids mind?"

"My husband god rest his soul was taken from me only a few years back, I have a daughter but she lives in America with her husband and kids. It would be nice to see some more young faces around here and I think you would be able to pull in that kind of customers."

Ichiru laughed, "You think so? When do I start?"

The woman laughed too and ushered herself and Ichiru into his hotel room to discuss it in more detail.

* * *

Zero was exhausted once he enter their hotel room. Ichiru sat on the bed opposite the one Zero had collapsed onto. He let his older rest and watched him sleeping. Zero opened his eyes and noticed Ichiru watching him.

"Ichiruuuu... you know that's creepy!" Zero stated as he sat upright, "What do you want?" he asked as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"I have good news, the lady of this hotel wants me to work here as a receptionist she said that the girls love me and that I could bring good business. It's brilliant she offered us a place to stay, that being here, and meals with the job so I accepted!" Ichiru stated proudly at his achievement of getting a job and accommodation for the two of them for the next week. He looked at his brother with a puzzled look on his face, "Zero ... what's wrong?"

"Refuse the job offer!" he stated coldly.

"Why? Why! It means we can stay here it's close to school, your jobs and that means you won't have to work so hard to provide for us!"

"Just do as I say Ichiru!"

"No! No! No! I want to help us and if this means I can then I will!"

"Ichiru I don't want you working!"

"Why? Why!" Ichiru could feel the tears in his eyes.

"Because what if you get hurt!"

"But I'm better now the doctors said that my illness was cured and that I can go on living my life!"

"Doctors! Are Doctors going to be there if you fall at work? Are they going to be there to help you with carrying boxes and luggage to rooms? Are they going to be there when drunken men and women try to take advantage of you? Are they the ones who have been looking after you? Are they the ones who are looking after you!" Zero shouted the last sentence coldly at Ichiru.

"Answer me Ichiru! ANSWER ME!"

"No, they aren't here to look after me but I don't need you to look after me either! I'm not a child anymore! I'm not some sick little boy Zero! I am a human being with emotions, I want to work! Why do you make it out as if I don't matter! As if you don't need me! Ha... not even that, it's as if you don't want me!"

"I don't want you! Why don't you just die Ichiru! I wish you had never been born then I wouldn't have to worry about you! If you had never been born my life would've been easier!"

"Is that what you want for me to have never been born?"

"Yeah!" Zero shouted immediately regretting it.

"Fine!" Ichiru screamed as he ran past Zero and stormed out of their hotel room.

Ichiru ran out of the hotel room and didn't stop until he reached a small park. He sat down on a swing seat as he tried to catch his breath back.

_Why did Zero say all those things? Does he really wish I had never been born? I bet his life would've been better if I hadn't existed at least then all of the money that had gone to my medical treatment could've gone to father and then mother wouldn't have to work so much and would be able to be a supportive mother to Zero and he wouldn't have to work at all or at least as hard. Why was I born I'm just a nuisance. Mother doesn't even like me that much always complaining how I am the weaker twin and holding Zero back from showing his true potential. How I am just an obstacle in the way and stopping Zero from achieving greatness. I wish I had another family, a mother and father who loved me and cared for me! A brother who didn't wish I had never been born. I should probably go back and apologise but why should I? I haven't done anything wrong if anyone should apologise it's Zero! He doesn't even care about me, if he cared he would've ran after me or at least told me to stop or wait as I ran out of the room! Argh! Listen to me I sound like a woman whose just ran out on her husband after a fight. Why! Why? Why do I have to feel this way? All he does is hurt me! I am a human and he treats me as if I am a burden which he can't get rid of, no matter how hard he tries. I wanna go back to the hotel room and sleep but I really don't want to see Zero. _

In the end Ichiru ended up sleeping on a bench in the park. He was thankful that he hadn't caught some kind of cold as he had slept there. Ichiru sighed he guessed he would have to face the music but he refused to let Zero make him quit this job even before he had started. As Ichiru walked back to his hotel room he began to gather up all his courage to tell his brother off not just for last night but for everything. How he had hidden stuff from Ichiru in case he got angry or upset. How he had treated Ichiru with caution as if one small thing could kill him. For treating him like a baby for the past years. For not treating him like an equal and distancing them as if they were not brothers. Ichiru could feel his head begin to hurt as he felt all this anger grow in him but when he arrived at the hotel room. He was shocked to find Zero not there but instead a note.

**Gone to school early.**

Ichiru screwed the piece of paper into a small ball and threw it across the room. Damn he had finally had the courage to tell off his brother but he wasn't even there. Ichiru collapsed onto his bed and placed his hands over his face.

_Maybe I could just skip school no one would notice. Ahh I can't do that!_ Mr Takamiya had decided to give them a test and Ichiru had failed the last one by a mark and Mr Takamiya said that if he didn't pass this time he might be moved out of his class and into another. Ichiru couldn't afford to fail he had tried so hard to prove to everyone that he did belong there, also it was the only class he got to see the teacher in and Ichiru had developed a small crush on the brunette. Maybe that was why Ichiru was failing because instead of listening to his teacher he would just gaze at him in fascination.

Ichiru got off from the bed and unzipped his suitcase. Inside he took out his school uniform and his tooth brush. He went to the small bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face making sure there were no spots or blackheads on his face. He got dressed and decided to skip breakfast, instead he read through his history books as he walked to school. Aidou nearly had a heart attack when his friend sat beside him on one of the many school benches while he was still reading the book.

"Ichiru! Geez give us a warning next time! Any way why are you reading that?"

"Because if I fail I'll be made to move class! I don't want that!" Ichiru exclaimed. Aidou patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well it is a big deal I guess, but don't worry over it. I bet you'll do fine."

"I hope so last time I failed by a mark, I can't afford to do that otherwise my scholarship will be taken off of me. The head master said it was probably just because I came to the school and had previously been taught at home that maybe I needed time to adjust to the school and teachers."

"Our head masters really understanding. I can't believe he let you off that lightly."

"Probably because he is sleeping with my god father," Ichiru mumbled quietly.

"REALLY!" Aidou screamed.

"It's not that big of a secret. We asked if we could stay with him seeing as our home was .. well taken from us .. but he they're in China and doesn't want us to live with him till he gets back, he has this crazy notion we'll trash his house... idiot! Why is life cruel?"

"Cause it's life?" Aidou said. They both laughed at the comment. The bell rang to signal first period had began.

Ichiru sat down in one of the isolated seats near the window of his history class. He really didn't want to sit near Zero and preferred to sit near the window for some reason.

Kaito handed the test sheets out to each pupil, he did the normal procedure by giving a warning and then began the test. He sat down at his seat and watched his students. He had finished marking previous tests from others classes. He was well known around the teachers for being one of the quickest but fairest markers in the school. Kaito smiled to himself, he was only the quickest marker because it was easy to mark tests but he found that he had plenty of time to mark tests because he had no partner or lover. The brunette was a bit sad about this he didn't have someone waiting for him at home like many other teachers as his family lived far away in the countryside while he lived here. He sighed once again and glanced over his students. For weeks Kaito couldn't help but stare at Ichiru Kiryu. He had heard from Takuma that the boy was a very good student and was brilliant at drawing unlike some others who thought a splodge was a master piece. Kaito felt bad for Ichiru he had heard from other teachers about the boys medical history however his home life had never come up. Ichiru quickly finished his paper just as the bell rang to end class. He happily handed Kaito his test paper which Kaito found strange. '_He must have found it easy_,' Kaito thought, '_or maybe he's glad it's over_.' He shook his head and continued to collect other people's papers.

Ichiru was extremely happy once the day was over he had finished all his homework over lunch and had stayed in the school library until five because he still couldn't face Zero. He decided to go home eventually also he said he would help out in the hotel's restaurant that night.

* * *

Aidou was bored and was walking through the corridors. He had an appointment to see his Spanish teacher about some essay he had done but his teacher hadn't shown up yet. He went into the teacher's lounge and decided to wait there. Aidou looked over from his seat and saw that Kaito was marking a pile of what looked like test papers. Aidou took a peek at the paper that was on top of the stack, it had received a measly 47/100 which meant the person had failed. Kaito finished marking the last paper and smiled, Aidou was curious as to why the teacher had smiled like that but then again it shocked him that the teacher could show a genuine smile. Kaito sorted out the papers into alphabetical order by surname. He was about to place them in his brief case when the drama teacher asked him if he could help her carry some papers to her car. Kaito agreed and left the papers unattended. Aidou being the nosy person he is decide to take a look at the marks of the papers. He was shocked to find out that it was their classes test papers. He glanced to find his mark and was glad to see he had passed, not by a huge number but he had passed. He decided to take a look at Ichiru's and Zero's scores as well. Zero had only gotten one wrong. But Aidou nearly dropped Ichiru's test paper on the floor when he looked at the silverette's score. A sneaky smile plastered on his lips. A plan began to form in his head. He quietly and neatly replaced the test paper and decided to leave since his teacher hadn't come and had been called away because of a personal emergency. As Aidou walked out of the school he couldn't help but think that he would be seeing more of his teacher's smile ... if his plan went well.

* * *

**I hope the cliff hanger is good. Hmmm Aidou's plan is good cause I know what it is *taunts readers*. I hope this was worth the long wait and I'm sorry about that! Not many people read this story so I'm quite sad but I will finish this story! Reviews and I'll post the next chapter ^^**

**Love Ya **

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	5. Dream or Reality

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this ^^**

**Sorry for the late update! Laptop was in repair so had no source to update**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Dream or Reality**

Ichiru sat in his seat beside Zero in their English class they were currently handing in their essays. Ichiru still refused to talk whereas Zero was sleeping with his head on the desk. Kuran collected Ichiru's essay and thwacked Zero on the head with the pile of essays in his hand. The older silverette woke up and glared at Kuran.

"Kiryu stop sleeping in my class! Why can't you be more like Ichiru?"

"Well technically I am like Ichiru we're identical twins although our hairs are different lengths." The class burst into laughter at Zero's comeback, Kuran glared at the idiotic students in his class and sighed.

"You know what I meant Kiryu!"

"And now you know what I meant."

"Well Kiryu if you think you're so smart, how about you stay behind after school and help me with my sorting. I like the sound of that and while you're at it you can clean the classroom as well."

Zero groaned and handed Kuran his paper.

"You know what I think Mr Kuran fancies Zero!" Aidou said, he thought he had said it in his head but turned out he had said it loudly and now people were whispering about the blonde's remark.

"Silence! Anybody who believes Aidou, is an idiot and I will give them extra work to do over the weekend is that clear!" Kaname stated as he approached his desk at the front of the class.

He received a wave of sudden silence which he took as meaning that none of them wanted extra work. Kuran instructed the class to read over a certain number of pages in their textbooks. When the bell had rung, Ichiru fled the classroom. Zero chased after him hoping that he would be able to talk to his younger brother however that plan failed when he was stopped by his other teachers and they began talking to him. Zero sighed and talked to the teachers as he had already lost sight of his younger brother. Ichiru had fled from the classroom there was no way he could talk to Zero, he was angry that Zero had told the old lady that he would be unable to work for her as they were only living there temporarily and that Ichiru had exams and school to worry about and that he hadn't taken those factors into consideration when he accepted the job. Ichiru grabbed some lunch in the canteen hoping to eat with Aidou but the blonde was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Aidou sat in the chemistry lab and began getting all the equipment together. He gladly grabbed his ingredients and was happy to set his plan in motion. He began mixing the different ingredients in the beaker as he hummed to himself praying that no-one would enter the lab. Aidou fiddled with his goggles as he waited for the chemicals to mix and turn a red colour he began stirring the objects with a thermometer as it was the only thing he could find. After the liquid turned a lush red colour Aidou placed the liquid into several test tubes as one couldn't hold how much he made into one test tube. He placed stoppers into the test tubes and slipped them into his bag. Aidou quickly cleaned all his equipment and placed them on the rack. Slowly the door opened and another figure entered the room. Aidou jumped in shock but calmed down once he saw who it was. Kain smiled at Aidou as if he knew Aidou had done wrong and saw a chance to tease the younger male.

"Aidou what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember I told you last night the principle asked me to take over Rain's Science classes while she's on maternity leave."

"Oh!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just looking at the experiments done by other students some look really great, can't wait to start mines."

Kain huffed and walked over to Aidou.

"And here I thought you had come to surprise me, you know you can't resist me." Kain stated as he crushed his lips against Aidou's. To avoid getting into trouble Aidou responded and allowed Kain to dominate him.

"You know, we still have half an hour Aidou and nobody will come in here and disturb us," he said as he kissed Aidou's neck and pushed Aidou to the floor.

* * *

Ichiru glanced around the class as he waited for Aidou to come. The blonde eventually entered the class. He looked dishevelled and was struggling to walk a little. Aidou sat beside Ichiru and gave him a sly grin.

"What happened to you?"

"Well if you don't know, then you are still innocent and if you are then I won't say a word."

"Okay, anyway we're making cookies today."

"Really shit I forgot my container and apron."

"It's okay I have an extra container and just borrow one of the spare aprons."

"Okay,!" Aidou said as he went and grabbed a container.

Aidou smiled this would go perfectly for his plan. He began mixing the ingredients which they were supposed to according to the teacher and smiled as he added his extra ingredient to the mix. He watched as the red liquid went into the cookie dough and began mixing it until it was no longer seen. When the class was over Aidou was excited to leave the class as he could put his plan into action tomorrow morning and hopefully Ichiru would thank him.

* * *

Ichiru was munching his cookies as he walked down the hallway. He was depressed. Zero refused to talk to him and he did to. Kaito was exiting from his meeting with Kaname when he noticed Ichiru sulking down the hallway in his direction.

"Ichiru is something wrong?" Kaito asked.

Ichiru felt his heart flutter as he heard his crush say his name.

"It's nothing, I'm just feeling a bit worried over my test mark."

"Ichiru don't worry over that, I assure you, you have done fine."

"Really? So can you just tell me now?"

"Sorry Ichiru can't tell you your mark until I've told the others theirs, teachers code."

Ichiru pouted, Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out a cola lollipop.

"Here! You can have this as a reward for being so patient and to help your distress."

"Thank you."

Ichiru took the candy from the teacher and began to walk to the hotel that they were staying at. He wanted to be out for as long as possible as he didn't want to see Zero because he knew if he did that he would be the first to break down and apologise to Zero, even though he had done nothing wrong. Ichiru sighed as he dragged his feet up the stairs to his room. He knew he would have to go back early as he had a research project which he wanted to start that night so that he had more time to do it rather than leaving it to the last minute. He went into his room and found that Zero wasn't there, probably got detention from Kuran again for back chatting. Ichiru lay down on his bed and began reading his books for his project. He had finally finished writing a third of his project when Zero came in and dumped his bag onto the bed. Zero looked over at Ichiru and saw that he was looking away from him. Zero sighed he was too stubborn to give in but he wanted to fix the bond between him and Ichiru. Zero sat down on Ichiru's bed and nudged the boy. Ichiru looked over at his brother and moved away from him. Zero once again sighed.

"Ichiru come on speak to me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Don't want to!"

"Ichiru we are never going to fix this if we don't talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Are you still upset about me asking you to quit working here?"

'"It's not about you asking me to quit!"

"Then why are you so mad at me?!"

"Do I look like a 5 year old to you?"

"What's that got to do with anything Ichiru?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"Then why... why do you treat me like I'm a child! I'm not a child! I'm no longer the little sick boy who had to cling onto his brother for protection and help! I want you to treat me like you treat Senri and Aidou-san!" Ichiru sobbed.

"They're different!"

"How are they different?"

"They are not you!"

"What is the difference between me and them Zero?!"

"I didn't have to watch them suffer in pain as I sat in the background and watched! Unable to do anything! Not being able to help in any way!" Zero screamed, tears spilling from his face.

"Zero I didn't..."

"Of course you didn't! I would never show you my pain or cry in front of you. I kept my tears back; I kept all the pain locked away! I've sat outside enough operation rooms praying that you will be okay and nothing will go wrong! I sat in silence as I watched you being transferred from hospital to hospital, room to room, drip to drip, operation rooms..." Zero covered his face with his hands, hiding his tears behind them.

"Zero..." Ichiru hugged his older brother, "The doctor said I was fine now. I wouldn't need to go back to the hospital and even if I do its only for check-ups. I'm healed and it's all fine."

'"But what if..."

"No 'what ifs' I will always be here and if it does ever happen again we will fight it together!"

"Ichiru..." Zero hugged his younger brother, "I never wanted it to be this way."

"I know Zero it's fine."

"So we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"How about we go into town and do some window shopping then?" Zero asked knowing that they could only window shop and not buy anything because they had no money.

"Yeah Zero, let me get my coat." Ichiru giggled.

Zero smiled as he watched his brother walk away. He knew that Ichiru would grow up and leave him and gradually become an independent person, but he never that it would be so soon and that he would have to let go of his hand. To Zero he felt like a mother having to let their children go and move on with their lives but for Zero it pained him because of all that he had witness happened to Ichiru. Ichiru poked his brother in the ribs.

"Race you to the bus stop" Ichiru shouted running out the door. Zero smiled as he watched his younger brother run away from him. He knew that he would have to let go but maybe he could be by his side a little longer.

"Zero you're such a slow poke! I'm winning!' Ichiru shouted.

Zero ran after Ichiru.

"No you will never win against me!" He called out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aidou walked into the staff room and looked around for Kaito. He spotted the brunette sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hello Kaito!" Aidou shouted waving frantically at the strict teacher.

"That's Mr Takamiya to you Hanabusa! I don't care if you are dating Kain but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me at school!"

"Yes _Mr Takamiya_, why can't you be nice to me even after I bought you a gift!"

"What gift did you bring me Mr Hanabusa?" The teacher eyed the blond suspiciously.

"That caught your interest," Aidou muttered as he searched his bag for the cookies. Kaito just rolled his eyes at the others childish behaviour.

"Here," Aidou said taking the container out with the two 'special' cookies he had made inside it.

"You got me a cookie?"

"I made you a cookie! I though since I bug you most of the time I would make you a big cookie as an apology."

"The apology and you recognising that you are annoying is more than enough."

"Eat the cookie!"

"Why? I'm not hungry right now!"

"Please eat the cookie Mr Takamiya, I worked so hard to... actually... just eat it all by today! I make sure Kain makes you!"

"Fine!" Kaito took a big bite of the cookie and swallowed he showed Aidou the evidence which satisfied him and continued to do his work. Kain snuck up behind Aidou and kissed his neck.

"How come you weren't in bed this morning?" Kain asked Aidou.

"I left early for school this morning!" Aidou said as he thwacked Kain on the chest for mentioning it.

"You never leave early. How come you did today?"

"I wanted to see Mr Takamiya."

"He brought me a cookie," Kaito butted in holding up the half eaten cookie. Kain reached for the other cookie but Aidou slapped his hand away.

"What was that for!?"

"Kain you eat enough cookies!"

"One more won't kill me!"

"But would you rather that cookie or me?" Aidou asked seductively.

"Really wish you both would leave!" Kaito muttered trying to block out the conversation that Aidou and Kain were having.

"What do you mean Aidou? You want me to choose between you and a cookie?"

"No! if you eat the cookie then I won't let you have a quickie with me in the lab, you still have the keys right?"

"Yes and yes, come on there's about twenty minutes till the first bell. If we're fast we can fit in one quickie," Kain said as he grabbed Aidou and walked briskly away from where Kaito was sitting. Kaito sighed a sigh of relief as he noticed the two love birds had disappeared. He finished off the cookie and headed to his classroom.

* * *

Aidou smiled phase one was complete. Now all he had to do was complete phase two and the cookies would do the rest of the work. Aidou found Ichiru sitting under a tree reading a book. Most likely he was shading himself from the heat which they were experiencing. Aidou sat down beside his friend.

"How are you Ichiru?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good ... What you reading?"

"Just some manga," Ichiru said hiding the yaoi manga he had been reading.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Have you and Zero made up yet?"

"Yes, we made up yesterday."

"Good ... good..."

"Is there something you wanted Aidou?"

"Want a cookie?"

"Okay..."

Aidou took out his container with the other 'special' cookie inside and handed Ichiru the cookie. Aidou watch as Ichiru happily munched up the cookie.

"Thank you Aidou that was really nice, what did you put in it?"

"You know the normal stuff egg, chocolate," Aidou replied.

"We better head off to class, it's double history with Mr Takamiya last period, right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Ichiru smiled as he watched Kaito dreamily. The teacher was writing some notes on the board for them to copy down. Ichiru blushed as he realised he was getting a bit hard down there. The final bell of the day rang and Kaito dismissed the class.

"Ichiru Kiryu, could you please stay behind?" Kaito stated.

Ichiru stood up and put his coat on. He used his bag to cover his hard on.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well done Ichiru, full marks. So like I say full marks and you get a prize."

"Well... can I ask for anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Hmm I wonder what I should chose..."

"Well?"

"Will you go shopping with me... I want to buy some new books" Ichiru stated glancing anxiously at Kaito.

"Sure how about this Sunday?"

"Perfect."

Ichiru turned to walk away. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply.

"Ichiru is there something else you wanted?"

"Yes"

Ichiru turned round and placed his hands on Kaito's shoulder and pulled him close until their lips met. Ichiru dropped his bag and placed his arms fully around Kaito's shoulders. Kaito traced Ichiru's back as he pulled the silverette into a deeper kiss.

Ichiru smiled and wondered if this was dream or in fact reality. If it was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! My computer was in for repair but I'll try to update more often for those who read this fic. No mean reviews please you have no reason to criticise as I'm not forcing you to read this and you're not a real author and neither am I. 5 reviews for the next update.**

**Love ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	6. Together at last?

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this ^^**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Together at last?**

Kaito pushed Ichiru to the floor. He began to undo Ichiru's shirt buttons and trailed kisses from Ichiru's ear down his torso. Ichiru blushed a deep rouge at the action and grabbed fistfuls of Kaito's hair. Ichiru let go of Kaito's hair and gasped when he felt Kaito's hand brush against his hard on. Ichiru pushed him away and began to take off Kaito's jacket and shirt, he undid the teachers tie and wrapped the material around Kaito's wrists binding them like handcuffs. Kaito smirked and undid Ichiru's zipper with his mouth.

"Ichiru..."

"ahh... Kaito..."

Kaito undid his pants. He began to prep Ichiru. He used hand lotion to soften it up and used a scissoring action. Ichiru used his lips to place protection on Kaito's thing. Ichiru gasped in pleasure at the action knowing exactly what was going to happen next after Kaito positioned himself carefully above Ichiru.

Just as Kaito was about to enter Ichiru, books at the back of the classroom fell to the floor. This snapped both parties out of their lustful trance. Ichiru and Kaito began to put back on their clothes.

"Ichiru do you..."

Before Kaito could end his sentence Ichiru had run from the room. Ichiru kept running as if his legs would fall off. He couldn't believe what he had almost done with a teacher. Tears spilled from his eyes as he kept running.

* * *

Zero shook Ichiru to wake up from his sleep. Ichiru moaned in his sleep.

"Ichiru come on, wake up! It's time for school!" Zero said as he took the covers off of Ichiru.

"No I still don't feel well!" Ichiru complained and yanked his cover back to cover his body.

"You've already missed a week of school you can't miss any more!"

"Well I'm going too! I still don't feel well! Leave me alone and go to school!"

"You should just quit if you are going to be this way!" Zero shouted in anger, he was getting sick of fighting with Ichiru every morning like this and the younger twin had not mentioned at all why he was acting the way he was. Ichiru quietly apologised to his brother as he heard him walk out of his room. He wished he had the courage to face Kaito but every time he thought of him, it broke his heart. Ichiru pressed his fingers to his lips; he could still feel the kiss as if it had only been yesterday. Ichiru began his day as he had done for the past few days. He got out of bed, washed up, had some breakfast, cleaned the bedroom and did the homework that Zero had picked up for him so that he didn't fall behind when he went back to school ... if he went back to school. Ichiru knew he couldn't tell Zero about the kiss. He couldn't tell anyone, it was fine for Kain and Aidou to date because they were able to keep it a secret and the school knew of their relationship before Aidou even entered high school, so Kaien had no problem with them but for Ichiru he knew Kaien wouldn't accept it even if he was his god parent, teacher and student relationships were forbidden.

* * *

"Class let's begin, read chapter seven and answer the questions which I am giving out," Kaito stated waving a bundle of papers in his hand. While he watched as his students passed around the sheets of paper he began to take the register.

"Ichiru Kiryu?"

"..."

"Zero Kiryu?"

"Here, Sir!"

"Zero how come Ichiru hasn't been in school for the past week?" Kaito asked trying not to let on that he was worried about the younger twin.

"He says he's not feeling well Sir. He probably just has the flu or something ... He should be back at school hopefully by this week but definitely next week."

"Fine," Kaito simply stated and continued to take the rest of the attendance register. Kaito felt bad for Ichiru, the younger boy had been blaming himself for the incident, that was the reason he hadn't come to school but it had been partly his fault as well, and it's not like either of them didn't enjoy it and there was some chemistry between them ... Kaito sighed and continued to mark some homework sheets.

* * *

"Ichiru, I have to go to my bartender job will you be okay?"

"Yes Zero."

Zero left his brother to sleep and headed to his job. He had gotten a part-time job at a small bar called _'Fantasy' _He wanted to save up enough money so that he wouldn't need to be a bother to Kaien and Toga who they were currently living with as the two had come back from China. Although Kaien protested to Zero working, Toga had calmed him down and explained that getting a job would be a good thing to gain experience, a sense of independence and responsibility even if it was at a bar.

When Zero arrived at his job he went straight to his locker to put his uniform on. He was assigned to serve at the bar instead of the tables that night. Zero welcomed each customer with a polite nod. He was shocked when he saw Kaname, Kaito and Takuma enter the bar. He sighed when he noticed that they went to a corner of the bar and sat at one of the tables, this meant that they wouldn't see him.

Carla one of the other workers was assigned to their table. She leaned into Zero, "Aren't those guys fit? They're so hot I hope I get to go home with one of them if you know what I mean Newbie," she winked at him. Zero would have asked her to spy on them for him but he really didn't like her or her attitude. Instead he tried to lip read what they were talking about, however that plan failed when he realised that he could not lip read.

Zero finished his shift and returned to Ichiru.

Kaito had decided to get completely drunk that night. Its not like he could tell his friends he had nearly slept with his student, Takuma would be worried even though he was dating Shiki and Kaname would have given him an earful. Takuma and Kaname ended up having to help their friend go home as he had passed out from the amount of liquor he had drank that night.

* * *

Zero was getting sick of Ichiru faking his illness and kicked him out of the bed the next morning to find that Ichiru had actually caught the flu. His clothes were drenched in sweat and his face was bright red. He couldn't move his body at all. Zero helped him to wash and changed his bedding and got him back into bed.

"Sorry I didn't believe you Ichiru, I'll be back after school... oh shit... I have a shift straight after class; I'll send Aidou with some medicine and soup for you okay?"

"It's... fine... Zero go... or you'll be late..." Ichiru whispered as he became unconscious.

Zero took one look at his brother's face before leaving for school.

* * *

Zero could not concentrate all day because he was worried about his brother. The teachers were shocked at the fact that Zero had not fallen asleep in any of their classes.

After the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Zero ran off to find Aidou. He finally found the blond idiot.

"Aidou I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?"

"Ichiru's fever took a turn for the worse last night and now he is dying in his bed, could you please go pick him up some medicine and some noodle soup from the noodle shop round the corner I want him to eat properly, I was only able to leave him some snacks. Kaien and Toga aren't home and Ichiru will open the door, thanks I owe you one!" Zero stated and ran off so he wouldn't be late for his job.

Aidou wanted to call out to Zero but the silverette disappeared before he had the chance to.

Aidou went to the staff room and met with Kain.

'"Kain, Zero asked me to do an errand for Ichiru so we can't go to the cinema to see that movie we planned to see."

"Couldn't someone else do it?"

"I guess not, but apparently Ichiru couldn't get up this morning and Zero left some snacks beside his bed encase he got hungry but Kaien and Toga wont be home till late tonight because they have some work to do."

"How about I do it for you instead Aidou?" Kaito butting in after putting his papers back into his briefcase.

"Really?" Aidou and Kain both said in unison.

"Sure just write down the address and the errand he told you to do."

"I owe you one Kaito," Aidou said as he wrote down the address and the errands on a piece of paper and handed it to Kaito.

Kaito smiled as he took the information from the blond and watched them leave. He gathered his coat and briefcase and went straight to the pharmacy and noodle shop.

* * *

Ichiru felt as if his body was on fire. He had woke up at around half past four.

"Zero should be going to his job right about now," Ichiru thought to himself. He looked over at the bedside drawer and saw that Zero had left him some cookies. He used all his strength to pull himself so that he was sitting upright. He began munching on a cookie. Suddenly his attention went to the door as someone was knocking on it. Ichiru got out of bed and collapsed to the ground. He crawled all the way to the door, using the door handle he pulled himself up from the ground. He opened the door expecting Aidou or Zero to be there, instead he found Kaito standing there. From the heat and the shock from seeing Kaito he fainted.

Kaito panicked as he saw Ichiru faint. Kaito picked him up and took him over to the messy bed. He went into the bathroom and wet a face towel. He began wiping the sweat away and left the cold towel over the younger males face. Kaito took the soup out of the bag and put it on the table. He then took the medicine and a bottle of water out of the bag. Ichiru began moving around in his bed as he slowly woke up. Kaito was sitting on the side of his bed stroking his hair. Ichiru sat up slowly and stared at Kaito.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a surprised tone, he slowly sat up.

"I came to see you; I brought medicine and some soup."

"Thank you..."

"Here I'll feed you."

Kaito took the soup and the spoon. He began feeding Ichiru until there was not a single drop left.

"Thank you for feeding me, Sir..."

"Call me Kaito... actually I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Ichiru said as he grabbed a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"It's about us..."

"There is no us... nothing happened."

"Something did happen and you can't deny that Ichiru!"

"Nothing happened now drop it and leave!"

"No," Kaito said, he grabbed Ichiru's wrists and kissed the silverette on the lips. Ichiru struggled for a while but then caved into the kiss and allowed Kaito to kiss him.

Kaito pushed him down onto the bed as their tongues entwined, Kaito trying to remain dominant on the kiss. Ichiru pushed himself away from Kaito.

'"No we can't do this! You're a teacher and I am a student!"

"It's fine... Please Ichiru..."

"We haven't known each other that long!"

"We've known each other for a long time, anyway time doesn't matter. I like you Ichiru and I know you like me!"

"No I don't!"

"Then explain to me why you used to stare and drool at me in my class?"

"Er... I was just thinking of a girl and my gaze just happened to look at you!" Ichiru said turning his head to look away from Kaito.

"Ichiru, don't lie to me!"

"Fine! Yes! Yes! I did look at you! I want to be with you but I can't, we can never be! I accepted it! Why can't you?"

"Because I want us to be together!" Kaito stated pressing his lips against Ichiru's.

"Please leave Kaito, I don't want you... catching my cold."

"Fine, I want your answer by Friday."

Ichiru turned to face Kaito, "Why Friday?"

"Because... I'll tell you why if you turn up."

Ichiru watched as Kaito walked away from him.

"I'll see you around Ichiru. Make sure to come back to school when you are all better."

"Bye..."

Ichiru stared at his ceiling, what was he going to do? He really wanted to go to Kaito's side if he was willing to accept him... but what if it ended badly. What if it was all a lie? Kaito had given him three days to decide. What was he going to do?

* * *

Zero thought that the teachers wouldn't notice that he was working at the bar, however Takuma had gone up to the bar one day to ask for some tissues and instantly recognised his student. From that day on the teachers made it their duty to sit at the bar whenever Zero was made to serve at the bar. Today was one of those days.

"How come Mr Takamiya didn't come today?" Zero asked out of curiosity.

"He said he had something important to do today and that if he could he would try to meet up with us later. Why Zero? You worried? Don't worry we'll keep you company," Takuma gave a bright smile.

"I'm not worried... it's just you three usually come together."

"Well, Kain ditched us recently I guess he's having so much fun with his boyfriend to have time for us these days," Takuma stated.

"Zero, give me another," Kaname said shaking his glass in the gesture for it to be refilled.

Zero did as he was told and refilled Kaname's glass with what he had been drinking.

The bell of the bar rang as another customer walked in. It was Kaito. He looked sad.

"Kiryu-san, give me something strong," Kaito stated.

"Sir, if you are hurting, drinking is not the solution."

"Kiryu-san, give me what you suggest then."

Zero nodded and poured some wine into a glass.

"Here."

"Thank you, Kiryu-san."

"What's up with you Kaito? Did you get dumped?" Takuma asked.

"Leave the man to drink," Kaname stated as he began talking to Zero about a paper which Zero had submitted.

"Come on, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Takuma stated mimicking him locking his mouth with a zip and throwing away the key.

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you if it works out," Kaito stated.

"Guys it's nearly time to close up so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Zero stated as he began wiping the bar.

The guys left. Zero locked up and rushed home to make sure that Ichiru was doing fine. Zero came home to find Ichiru in his bed reading some books.

"Ichiru, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

"I see Aidou dropped off the medicine and food."

"Aidou? Mr Takamiya brought me these over."

"Why would he do that?"

"... I don't know"

"It doesn't matter as long as you got the medicine and food."

"Zero you should go to sleep and so should I."

* * *

Ichiru stood outside Kaito's apartment. It was Friday and he was going to give his answer. Kaito answered his door in a bath towel.

"Ichiru?" Kaito was stunned to see Ichiru. Ichiru smiled as he gazed at Kaito's torso.

"Like what you see?" Kaito asked cockily.

"I... I should go."

"No come in I'll go put some clothes on."

Ichiru came in and sat down. Kaito came back in wearing a jumper and some pyjama bottoms.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kaito asked as he sat on the couch.

Ichiru leaned closer to Kaito and gave him a peck on the lips. Kaito pulled the younger male into his lap. Ichiru wrapped his legs around Kaito's waist and kissed him again and again. Kaito bit Ichiru's lip and put his tongue into Ichiru's mouth. He began exploring the younger male's cavern. Kaito slid his hand under Ichiru's top and teased his nipples. He moved his head to kiss Ichiru's neck.

"Kaito take me to bed!" Ichiru whispered into Kaito's ear.

Kaito picked him up happily and moved them to his bedroom, he did not be told twice.

He threw Ichiru onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Kaito stripped them both naked.

"Kaito I don't care about foreplay just do me now!"

"No, let's do this right."

Kaito kissed his way down Ichiru's stomach. He placed Ichiru's length into his mouth and sucked on it. He felt the younger male wriggle about on the bed in pure pleasure. Ichiru screamed as Kaito bit gently on the head and engulfed it whole. Ichiru couldn't take it anymore and felt himself about to come.

"I'm coming! Mr Takamiya... stop it! arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Ichiru came in Kaito's mouth. The older male drank every bit of the fluid.

"Call me Kaito."

"Kaito... you didn't need to!"

Kaito kissed Ichiru on the lips to silence the boy. Ichiru grabbed a tissue and wiped Kaito's mouth before the older male gave him a mouth watering kiss. Kaito kissed Ichiru, his tongue tasting and mapping every inch of the younger male's mouth. He went into his top drawer and grabbed a bottle of lotion as Ichiru began nipping on his shoulder leaving little love bites.

Kaito coated his fingers with lotion and inserted a finger into Ichiru's entrance. The younger boy winced at the familiar yet unfamiliar pain. It was as if fire was shooting through his spin. Kaito entered another finger and began scissoring. Ichiru yanked his head back in pleasure as he felt the sensation run through his back.

"I'm going to enter you right now!"

Ichiru laced his fingers through Kaito's as he entered his. Ichiru moaned at every thrust and screamed in pleasure. Kaito whispered sweet nothings into Ichiru's ear. They both came. Ichiru felt the hot liquid fill his insides. Ichiru came on his torso. Kaito wiped them both clean.

"Want another round?" Kaito asked.

'No, my bottom hurts too much to do it again."

"I'll let this go seeing as that was your first time."

Ichiru cuddled closer to Kaito.

"I assume us doing this was your way of saying yes."

"Yes... but I do wonder why you told me that you wanted the reply by Friday?"

"Well... I actually was asked to become a lecturer at a very well known university and I took it. I'm moving on Sunday so I have to pack all my things tomorrow. If you said yes, we are now able to be together if you had said no I wouldn't have mentioned anything and disappeared from your sight."

"I love you Kaito. Do you love me yes or no?"

"Yes, I love you too."

Ichiru smiled and fell asleep in Kaito's arms.

* * *

**This is not the last chapter of KaitoxIchiru's story one more to go. Please review no mean review you have no right to critice when you are not a famous writer and I write merely out of enjoyment not out of making it like a book. Five reviews and I'll update or wait until next week xP. Ohh and check out my profile for updates and information**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


	7. Date

**Hey, thanks to everyone who is reading this ^^ Sorry for the late update was busy this week since I'm going back to school soon but not just that I was away for a few days so had no laptop.**

**Contains: OOC (may be a bit out of character) AU - alternate universe (which means I can make things up ;P)**

**Main Pairing: Kaito x Ichiru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

**Date**

Ichiru stared at Kaito. This was not his idea of a date. A date was supposed to be happy and romantic and something you would cherish for the rest of your life. This was not. Ichiru picked up another box and carried it up the stairs to the bedroom. Ichiru was helping Kaito move or as Kaito stated "on a date". If this was a date, Ichiru hated to think what other dates would be like. He put the box down and collapsed beside it. He wasn't strong enough to lift all these heavy book boxes Kaito had. Kaito entered the room with two book boxes in his hand and smirked at Ichiru's sprawled body on the floor.

"Tired?" Kaito asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Why... would you... think that?" Ichiru replied gasping for breath in between words.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you are on the floor looking like you are about to die?"

"Well I did not expect a date to be this way! Have you ever been on a date Kaito? Wait don't answer that!"

"But Ichiru a date is merely just a word to describe two people doing an activity together, most popular forms of "dating" activities are going to watch a movie or dinner. Now even though this is not a date it can be seen as a form of date because we are two people doing an activity together. Isn't that right?"

"Kaito, shut up my head hurts," Ichiru replied rolling into a ball on the floor.

Kaito sighed and placed the boxes on the floor.

"Ichiru what do you think a date should be like?"

"Well..." Ichiru stood up and faced Kaito, "... you should take me out, we then watch a movie, you hold my hand during the movie then we go to dinner, we laugh and talk... then we walk about the market place you buy me something and then you take me home and we kiss goodnight!"

"That's a very nice idea Ichiru but should I tell you how this date is going to go?"

"Fine then put me out of my misery!"

"First you are going to help me unpack these boxes, we're going to get tired and sweaty. Then while you unpack some of the last boxes I will go get us some dinner or I'll buy groceries and make dinner depending on how I'm feeling, then we'll eat and watch some TV, we'll talk and laugh. Then I will give you the gift I bought you..."

"You bought me a gift?"

"Will you let me finish? Then after I give you your gift we can have a hot bath together as the bathtub is big enough for two or we can shower separately and I do plan for you to stay over tonight. Is that reasonable?"

Ichiru blushed from what Kaito stated and nodded. Kaito chuckled and hugged Ichiru.

"Plus Ichiru we can't go out people will look at us and would you like to see me be hit on by people?"

"No... but I know you would turn them down..."

"Of course I would," Kaito said and pressed his lips together with Ichiru's.

"Now let me go get the rest of the boxes and you go sort out the kitchen, Ok?"

Kaito walked off and Ichiru followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. Ichiru calmly packed away all the cutlery and pots and pans. He began unpacking Kaito's library and placing the books in the order in which Kaito had labelled the boxes (alphabetically). Once Ichiru had done most of the rooms he headed to Kaito's bedroom to unpack the bedding and random things Kaito had.

The brunette had finished unloading the boxes from the removal van and placed it near the stairs, he had asked the others to help but they just "suddenly" had stuff to do. Kaito felt bad for Ichiru, he had planned to get his friends to help him and then he would be done by the evening and would have taken Ichiru out but since they were all "busy" and he didn't want to do it alone he had asked Ichiru to help him.

Ichiru unpacked the boxes but what caught his attention was a panda plushie. He picked the thing up and inspected it. It looked brand new. He tossed it onto the bed.

'_One of the students must have given him it_,' Ichiru thought to himself. He felt a pang of jealousy. A lot of the kids had given Kaito gifts on his leaving day, most gave chocolate which Kaito had eaten with him but surely he would have refused this toy just like the others Ichiru watch him refuse, it wasn't that Ichiru had watched him that day he just noticed that Kaito kept refusing toys and dolls the girls and some of the guys were trying to give him as a leaving present, he had even had some confessions but he just pat them on the head and refused them kindly.

Kaito came into the room with matching cups and handed one of the cups to Ichiru.

"Thanks for helping me Ichiru."

"It was nothing," Ichiru murmured.

Kaito spotted the panda on the bed and handed it to Ichiru.

"Here," Kaito said handing it to Ichiru.

"What?" Ichiru said not taking the panda.

"Take the bear, it's my gift for you."

"You bought this for me?" Ichiru said amazed as he took the panda from Kaito.

"Yes, like you said on dates you give a gift and you might not like flowers but you told me you wanted to go to the zoo to see the panda's on my next day off and so I thought you might like panda's and on my way home from work there was a stall selling all sort of stuffed animals so I bought it for you..."

"Thank you Kaito," Ichiru smiled and gave Kaito a chaste kiss.

"Well how about dinner, I think ordering will be quicker than cooking. Anything you want in particular?"

"Let's have pizza or noodles?"

"I feel like pizza so let's order one."

After 30 minutes of waiting the pizza finally came and the two sat and watched a movie as they ate. Half way through the movie after they had both eaten Kaito placed Ichiru sitting between his legs and back-hugged the silverette until the movie had ended. Kaito had fallen asleep on Ichiru's shoulder. He didn't want to wake him up but knew that he would have to wake him up because he could not handle his weight against him.

"Kaito~" Ichiru whispered, "Wake up!"

He nudged the older man awake eventually. Kaito wrapped his arms around Ichiru's waist and kissed the younger male's neck.

"Kaito get off me..." Ichiru said trying to push the other off of him.

"You know you like it!"

"Kaito! I'm all sticky with sweat let me go wash up and then we will continue this, okay?"

"That's a good idea, let's go wash up!"

Kaito picked up Ichiru and placed him over his shoulder.

"Kaito! Put me down!"

"After we get to the bathroom!"

They both undressed and began to shower. Ichiru shifted uncomfortably as he couldn't tell what Kaito was going to do. Ichiru glanced at the older male as he was still undressing. Ichiru liked to stare at Kaito's back as the muscles looked great when he stretched or was undressing. Ichiru tore his eyes away when Kaito turned around and looked at him. He smirked. He stood behind Ichiru and placed his arms on either side of the silverette, trapping him between his arms.

"Ichiru~ This all belongs to you, you can touch it if you feel like it." Kaito blew some air into Ichiru's ear making the younger of the two shiver. Ichiru turned to face Kaito. He slowly let his trembling hand touch Kaito's abs. As his small hand became steady, Kaito covered it with his own big hand. He inched closer and kissed Ichiru on the lips. It was one of those short sweet kisses Kaito gave him before devouring him whole. Ichiru opened his mouth a little and allowed Kaito's tongue to enter the small space. He could feel the older male's tongue as it traced every inch of his mouth. The way his pink tongue licked each tooth and sucked gently the tip of the others tongue eventually taking his tongue deeper into the small mouth and allowing Ichiru to fight back with his own tongue. Ichiru tugged gently on Kaito's hair and wrapped the brown curls around his fingers. Kaito continued kissing Ichiru as trailed his fingers up and down his back. Ichiru pulled free from the kiss and began gasping for air. Soon he was turned around and his hands were against the shower wall. Kaito smothered kisses on Ichiru's neck and shoulder. Ichiru gasped at each gentle touch to his skin. Kaito grabbed a bottle of lube from the bathroom sick cupboard and covered his finger in the liquid. Ichiru turned off the shower. Kaito walked over to Ichiru and kissed his back, his lube covered fingers traced the bottom of his back to his hole. Kaito applied more liquid to his fingers and to Ichiru's entrance. Slowly the brunette spread the younger male's cheeks and began to scissor at his entrance. Ichiru trembled in pleasure as Kaito used his other hand to pump Ichiru's length.

"Kaito... ahhhh," Ichiru whined in pleasure. Kaito continued to pump Ichiru until the other came in his hand. Ichiru felt his body relax as he came. Ichiru turned around and kissed Kaito fully on the lips. Kaito crushed Ichiru's body between the wall and himself as he closed in on Ichiru. The silverette wrapped his pale white legs around Kaito's waist and straddled them tightly. Kaito then lined his length with Ichiru's entrance.

"Are... you okay?" Kaito asked in between kisses.

"Put it in me!" Ichiru screamed as he felt the tip of Kaito's length rub against the inside of his leg.

Kaito slowly and gently entered Ichiru, the younger hit his head against the wall as he felt a tingle linger in his back. Ichiru felt his body go weak and clung to Kaito. Kaito placed Ichiru on the shower floor to allow the boy to lie down as he pleasured him. Kaito thrusted harder and harder into Ichiru. Ichiru wiggled on the slightly wet floor as he felt pain and pleasure shoot through his back over and over.

"I love you Ichiru," Kaito whispered as he fully pushed his length into Ichiru.

"I love you too!" Ichiru screamed as he came once more.

Kaito began to play with Ichiru's nipples, he twisted them and the other mumbled complains to the older male. He allowed his pink tongue to lick the surrounding of the nipple and suck on it vigorously. Ichiru felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

"Kaito! No milk is going to come out!... stop teasing me!"

"Who says I'm looking for milk? Surely I would suck a different place if that was what I wanted!"

Ichiru turned beetroot red after releasing what he had meant. Ichiru pulled Kaito into a fiery kiss as he began to feel dizzy from the heat. Kaito finally came inside of Ichiru and slowly slid himself out of the younger male. Ichiru on the other hand went limp as the other male left his body.

Kaito began to wash himself and Ichiru's body once more getting rid of all the juices they had left behind from their very quick but satisfying activity.

Kaito had to carry Ichiru from the bathroom to the bedroom as the other was having difficulty walking. He dressed them both in matching robes and dried both of their hairs. As he was drying Ichiru's hair he heard the younger male say, "I liked this date."

Kaito smirked, "But it wasn't what you wanted Ichiru?"

"You and me together like this... there is no better date than this."

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes... but don't make this happen every time we have a date!"

Kaito chuckled and laid the boy of the bed after he finished drying his hair. He wrapped the blanket around their two naked bodies and let the robes fall from the bed to the floor. Ichiru cuddled closer as he felt the cold hit his body. Kaito held the boy in his arms.

"I'm so happy you came to me!" Kaito said.

"To be honest... so am I!"

"It's a good thing I was able to leave the school because now we aren't student and teacher so it won't look so bad that we are dating."

"Very true! Kaito..."

"Hmm?" Kaito hummed as he closed his eyes.

"Would you give your job up for me?" Ichiru traced his fingers along Kaito's chest as he looked into his eyes and asked the question

"I did give up my job for you." Kaito smiled and placed Ichiru right up against his body so every inch of their bodies was touching one another.

"Would you do it again if I asked you too?"

"In a heartbeat, because lying here with you against my chest makes me much happier than lying here alone wondering what I should do with my life."

"Kaito I'm glad you let me stay over."

"Well now that I have my own place you can stay over as much as you want." He nuzzled his head against Ichiru's hair.

"So I can stay on days even when we don't do anything?"

"Yes, maybe one day we can live together."

"I would love that," Ichiru smiled.

"I love you Kaito," Ichiru wrapped his arms around Kaito's torso.

"Me too!" Kaito stated as he kissed the younger male's head, "... I love you too Ichiru."

* * *

**And this now marks the end of KaitoxIchiru's story in this however they will appear again. This was more of an extra than an additional chapter so that's why it's a bit shorter than my other chapters. Next story is TakumaxShiki so stay tuned! Please review no nasty mean ones cause as I say this is not a professional piece of writing as I am not a professional writer thus you should not criticise (plus my writing isn't that bad if I may say so myself). 5 reviews for the next chapter or wait a week for the next release ^^ Check out profile for new stories coming soon d^^b **

**Love Ya**

**ScarlettSnow Xxx**


End file.
